


Practically Glowing

by MelancholicApple



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The mention of sex is v brief
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Hazel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholicApple/pseuds/MelancholicApple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short lil thing i wrote at 12am with prompt from a conversation with a friend.<br/>In response to making Will glow in fanart; campers being like 'huh the hades cabin is surprisingly bright for this late at night"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practically Glowing

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend eve, you know who you are.

                                                                                    ~*~

Nico sighed, he was finally back; the place that most qualified as his home (though camp Jupiter and camp half-blood switched places every so often). He took a deep breath, he was home. Sinking into the shadows, he decided to surprise Will.

                                                                                    ~*~            

“Will I’m not going to be leaving anytime soon,” Nico stated sternly “could you wait a little longer, it’s only lunch.”  
“Aww but Neeks.” Will whined; Nico had been away been visiting Hazel at Camp Jupiter when she had gotten sick, extending his stay for a couple weeks  
“Look, you can meet me at my cabin tonight, just go!” Nico whispered, pushing Will back to the Apollo table; though if he had seen Will’s shit eating grin he’d probably would’ve retracted his offered.

                                                                                    ~*~            

‘Thump thump thump” came a rapping from the other side of the wooden door, “Will is that you?” Nico whispered into the crack between the door and wall; there was a brief silence before the door was flung open,  
“IT IS I, WILL SOLACE THE SUN AT YOUR BACK AND THE SWORD AND YOUR SIDE!” Will shouted too loudly for Nico’s comfort, before being pulled in by the collar,  
“I’m sorry Neeks, I’m just excited!”  
“I can see that, you’re practically glowing; and by glowing I mean literally. When did this start?”  
“uhm, a couple days after you left, it just happens when I get excited or extremely happy.” Will said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Whatever, just remember to close the blinds or something” he said sauntering off,  
“yes sir!” Will said enthusiastically bounding over with Nico to his bed.”

                                                                                   ~*~

Leo usually wasn’t out this late, but he had lost track of time in the bunker working on his next project; he tip-toed through the camp passing most of the cabins, when one suddenly caught his eye, the hades cabin seemed to be glowing inside. He moved closer to get a better look when he heard some groans, maybe someone was fighting? He was about to interrupt when he heard what the groans really were;  
“Will, Will please.”  
“Nico...”  
It was Will. And Nico. Will and Nico. Nico and Will.  
Leo’s eyes shot wide open in realization, before he bolted the hell out of there.

                                                                                   ~*~

Will Solace and Nico Di Angelo didn’t come for breakfast and didn’t come out until lunch; Nico was tired and sluggish beyond belief (when was he not?), collapsing as soon as he sat down at their respective tables, and hopefully nobody noticed the sharp wince of pain he made as he sat down. On the other side Will was peppy as ever, maybe even happier (if that was possible), and to both of the boys’ relief Will had stopped glowing after that night; and hopefully none of his siblings noticed that as he chatted aimlessly with them.

                                                                                   ~*~            

Everyone at camp half-blood knew it was too good to be true when Nico had come back after a visit to the underworld for three days and Will had been in bed all of the nights.

                                                                                    ~*~

                         

**Author's Note:**

> im so angry, ao3 fucked up my formatting so many times ahahahhahaah


End file.
